The shot that could have killed her
by HexMidnight6903
Summary: Zach Goode has spent the summer looking for Cammie. When she finally comes back to the Gallagher girl mansion, the Circle seemed to have broke her. The Circle soon also infiltrates the mansion and something bad happens to her. Will she survive, and will she ever be the same again?
1. She comes home

**Hi it's Midnight! This is my first fanfiction and please read, review and tell me what you think and I don't own these characters, you get that stuff. Read on!**

P.O.V Zachary Goode

Cammie is alive! I thought excitedly as I push through the crowd of Gallagher girls in the soft still green grass outside of the schools wall's.

" She's in the helicopter, right?" I ask Bex as if I couldn't believe if it was true, when I finally have got through all of the girls. "I heard that the pilot of the plane was a Russian spy so deep in to cover he doesn't even know his real name." I heard Tina Murmur to a few girls.

"Yes, it is and it should be here in two minutes if it's on-time" Bex answered me, stiffly. "Okay," I mutter. Bex had been angry at Cammie since she disappeared. I agree but I about went mad trying to find her.

Whoosh! The helicopter came racing towards us. Suddenly it stopped its nose Nearly an inch from smashing in to the light coloured brick wall around the school. The door snapped open, I perked up and looked hard at the entrance.

The first person who stepped out was agent Townsend looking cold and calculatingly at the outside world as if it were about to snap at him.

The headmaster, Cammie's mom, looking gorgeous as usual stepped outside, Then a girl came out, who was limping with her left arm fully bandaged, and bruises and bandages everywhere. She had pitch black hair just below her ear's, and a large raised bruise on the side of her head right near her hairline.

The girl had a scary wild animal look in her eyes. It was, Cammie. The circle had tried to break her. Did they succeed? I don't know.

**There i****s more chapters coming keep reading!**


	2. The shot

**Hi I am back again! Here is chapter 2 read and review please! I do not own these characters Ally Carter does!**

"Hey Gallagher girl " I say softly leaning against a tree, arms crossed, as she goes through the crowd, looking overwhelmed. She turns when she hears my voice. At first I thought she didn't recognize me, but then she said "Zach" with a nod. Oh it felt wonderful to hear her voice again.

There was about fifty guards and agents in a circle around her. Suddenly something didn't feel right, I don't what it was instinct, a feeling but I looked at one agents, right that very second he had his hands in his pockets then I saw flash of a metal and knew what happening. I ran towards Cammie as fast as I could, but it was too late. "Watch out" I yelled, quick as a bunny she tried to get too the ground, struggling with all of her injuries.

She got to the ground, a second too late. I saw it all as if it were in slow motion, she was almost down when the gun fire rang out in to the crowd of chatting people. It was two shots and a scream; one hit Cammie in the hip, right were she has dislocated it falling down a waterfall (long story) another hit the agent that shot her.

I knew this was no accident, the Circle of Cavan has already infiltrated us. "Is she okay" I yell pushing through the crowd of agents. In their midst lay Cammie. There already was a pool of blood by her hip. "No" I mutter and swear in Russian. Next I kneel beside her and look into her eyes, her face was pale and she seemed to have trouble breathing.

I ripped off my T-shirt and tie it around her hip and press down with my hands on the wound. Finally her mom got into the circle, "Cam, no... How could they" she murmured to herself and kneeled down by her. Bex, Liz, and Macey came over to. Bex was the first to recover. "We need to bring her to the hospital in the bloody school" she yelled. So I grab her and speed through the gates, Into the school.

**Still more chapters coming, keep updated!**


	3. Trying to escape

**Hi! Here is chapter 3 please review and read as always I don't own these characters!**

As I was running everyone was yelling and screaming things like "Is that Cammie." Or "what happened?" I didn't answer anyone I was to busy trying to make sure she wasn't bleeding too much.

I finally got over to the hospital area when they saw the wound and knew immediately what had happened. I softly set her down on one of the beds and the nurses swarmed around her like a group of bees. They first cleaned it then wrapped the gun shot wound in gauze. The whole entire time I sat nearby, on one if guest chairs holding her hand.

Finally hours later Cammie woke up. "How are you Gallagher girl?" I ask solemnly. "Well I've been better," she answered weakly but it brought a smile too my face. " "Move out of my way!" Townsend barked, pushing open the heavy doors and letting them slam behind him. I stayed where I was, I didn't care what he was gonna do. " Miss Morgen, you are a bit late for the start of the semester," he stated in a rich, British accent.

"It doesn't feel that way to me," she mumbled. "All I remember is putting that note by Gilly's sword, than I woke up in the alps." Cammie added.

Just then an agent I recognized from outside burst in, "We've got four rogue agents, in the building," she reported. Almost Immediately I went to stand protectively in front of Cammie. "Where?" I bark at the agent.

"Nobody knows where they are, who they are, or what they look like," she replied softy. "What are we supposed to do then?" I barked at the agent. "Let's start with this," she said, pulling out a gun.

My hands darts to hers, trying to release the gun from her grasp. As soon as it was, I did an accurate blow to her head, and it did the job to knock her out.

"Get Cammie out of here!" Townsend yells to me. I picked her up once again, She seemed on the verge of passing out, Which was not a good sign. "Where should we go?" I ask him desperately, because it seemed like we all were running out of places to hide.

"Sublevel three," he whispered, and with that bolted through the doors yelling orders. Soon after I ran into the hallway and tried to take the most remote path down there. As I was running I passed other girls, and teachers bolting around in the confusment.

I've finally approached the elevator. I saw Gilly's eyes on the painting flash and the doors opened. I stepped inside.


	4. The confession

**Hi! Here is Chapter 4! Tell me what you think! Sorry it's so short and review, review review! I do not own these characters blah blah blah.**

Ding! The elevator doors opened into the dark, unforgiving halls of sublevel three. I start walking deeper inside because I wasn't sure what to do. Finally we get to an empty classroom so I set her down on a chair. Next I find my own and pull it up by her.

"What's happening Zach?" She wondered aloud. In the darkness I couldn't even see her face, nor could she see mine. " The circle wants you Cammie and badly, but I'm never going to let them get to you." I said. My hand fell into hers and we sat silently for awhile, trying to make up for the time we were deprived of each other.

Soon Cammie whispers, "But Zach, what if they already did."

**Oh wonder what will happen next :) This might be the last one until next weekend but you never know keep checking! See you later guys!**


	5. Voyage en France

**Hey guys! Happy Monday! I'm back sooner than I expected! I spent all evening working on it, well that and homework. :( Feel free to read and review! Seriously I want that feedback. Pleaaaase! More to come comment any ideas on were you want this storyline to go!**

"No Cammie, your here your okay they didn't," I try to convince her, but with an edge of worry in my voice. "Look what they did to me over the summer, and I can't even remember it," she exclaimed, motioning towards her many cuts, slashes, and the gun wounds.

"Why did you have to leave without me," I ask her quietly. "I didn't want to get anyone else hurt because of me," she answers truthfully. It is silent for a moment then I finish " I didn't want to get you hurt, look what happened."

I'll never let them hurt you again, I thought inside my head. I leaned in closer and closer our lips almost going to touch, when I hear a door slam in the hallway.

"They found us already," she hissed and tried to stand up, but I pushed Cammie back down this time to the floor. "Stay down," I warned her. Next I sneak out into the hall as silent as a mouse, when someone taps me on the shoulder.

Immediately I have whoever it is in a choke hold with a napotine patch a centimeter from his or her's forehead. "Mr. Goode it's agent Townsend!" He managed to cough out. I loosened my hold but I didn't totally let go. "How do I know you don't work for the Circle," I barked at him.

"I told you to come down here," He started to reason, "And you did so you obviously trust me enough!" I slowly let go and he drops to the ground gagging. "C'mon," I say, already turning around walking back to the room in which Cammie is.

When she sees me she whispers "Who was it." Just then agent Townsend strolls in and coughs out, "Me." He still had a red mark on his chest, but at the moment I didn't feel very sorry. "What now," Cammie voices what we were all thinking.

"You need to go into hiding," He stated quietly. I am never going to let her go alone, I thought. So I say, "I'm coming with her." He glares at me but doesn't say anything. "But where," Cammie asked.

"France," he answered.

**More to come guys keep reading!**


	6. Backstabber

**Hey guys! Dang I am way faster at writing these chapters than I thought I would be. I almost have 1000 views! When I get to 1000 on my next chapter I'll give a shout out to all my reviewers and followers! Please do real reviews not just something like, "shout out please." Or "Hi," not that I have any like that right now. R&R (read and review) please! I do not own these characters! Thank you my loves, and happy tuesday!**

**P.O.V Cammie**

"Please stay in your seats until we are stably in the air, thank you," the polite flight attendant said over the loud speaker. Oh yeah I forgot to mention, ever since I ran away I have gotten plane sick. That is just perfect timing. I lay my head against the cool dark leather chair and close my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Zach asks me so I open my eyes again to see him take off his black head phones and pause his MP3 player. "Yeah just a headache," I muttered. "Here," he said gently, and adjusted himself so I could lay my head on his shoulder comfortably. "Thanks," I mumble.

I must have dosed off after awhile because what felt like a few minutes Zach shook me awake. "We're here!" He exclaimed. I look out the small square plane window and see the Eiffel Tower. Well this is going to be exciting, I thought. Oh how right I was.

"Um, what street do we go on to get to the safe house," I whispered in Zach's ear. "Well according to Townsend, we are supposed to go on- this street," he answered. We turn toward a quiet deserted street with some run-down buildings along the sides.

We walked until we hit a dead-end. Paper and other litter was flowing around in the mid-afternoon air. At the last house we went up to the door. There was something peculiar about it that made it just look a little different from the others. Instead of a doorbell there was a little fingerprint pad. The only way I could tell was because it was a larger than most doorbells.

Zach extended his finger on to it and winced a little when it took a trace of his blood. Next I followed his example. A light on the pad flashed green and I heard the click of the door unlocking. I grabbed the handle and twisted. Immediately it opened easily. The inside was much nicer than the outside of the building. The first thing I notice is all of the walls were painted white and the furniture was all black. It might sound weird but the rooms colors contrasted well with each other.

There was also a upstairs with two bedrooms one for me, the other for Zach. There also was a good sized TV, and a refrigerator filled with food and drinks. "I could get used to this," I say as I walk slowly into the living room and throw myself on to the couch. I try to make myself comfortable but that's kind of hard since I have like thirty different injuries.

"You know what I'm gonna do something else," I muttered as I had got myself out of the living room. "What should we do," I asked Zach, because I am very unsure of that at the moment.

"Well, supposedly we are going to be here for quite awhile so I think-," he stopped short. He reached behind himself and ripped a tranquilizer dart from his back. "Run," he whispered and fell to the floor.

**Remember more to come! Oh yeah tell me if you like the Cammie P.O.V**


	7. Meeting Mom

**Guess what guys, I've gotten 1000+ views! I'd like to thank my reviewers who are, Gg01, Z (guest), Guest, , dramaqueen1998, and Shut up and kiss me Goode. Gg01 I used your point in this chapter! The story's followers are, Faye Cullen-Fraser, I'm a Gallagher Girl, IamMe03, Jackie192001, Rosey 3425, Shut up and kiss me Goode (again (:), jazzworkman16, k drama queen, 1, and x suck my blood x luv ya x. Finally my one person who put this story in there favorites, 1 again :). Please enjoy! Read and review!**

"Ugh," I mutter feeling really drowsy. I could hardly open my eye's. I need to find Cammie, was my only thought. Though I couldn't even get to my feet. Whatever was in that dart, it definitely was strong. It's been a few hours since I was shot with it, and It's only just wearing off.

I heard a clunk on the wall and became more alert. Well not as much as I thought. The moment I finally stood up, someone from behind me kicked my back and knocked me to the floor face first. "Stay down," a rough voice warned that had to be a man.

I can feel my nose gushing blood, but I knew I still had to save Cammie. She probably didn't get far with the injuries she had. I had to think quickly, so I wiped some blood from my nose on to my shirt where my heart is. Next I shifted slightly so there was a pool of it to my right. The plan worked. Almost immediately he bent over me as if to check if I was still alive, and turned me over so my stomach faced the white tiled ceiling.

The millisecond I was turned over, one of my legs shot up and kicked him in the stomach with so much force he flew into the wall, knocked his head and passed out. I stood up again, this time my back hunched. I limp slightly over to the door and open it.

Walking through the halls, I hear screaming in one room so I figured that's where I should go. The moment I stepped in to the room a gun was pressed against my head.

"Thanks for coming son," my mom said with fake happiness. I glared at her, but I don't utter a word. I see Cammie in the corner of the office. Her hands and legs were tied and she had a gag over her mouth, plus a black eye.

"What do you want," I say my teeth clenched. "You don't know?" She paused then added, "She knows." I look confused, so she looks to Cammie and snarls " But we'll get that out of you, won't we dear. We tried many different forms of torture last summer, but don't worry there is always more." She kept on taunting her, and I saw a chance. Quick as a whistle I knocked the gun away from my forehead, and it was just fast enough. Barely a second after she fired the gun it hit the wall an inch from my face.

I ripped it from her hands and pushed my mom to the ground, the gun aimed at her heart. We look at each other for five long seconds. "Leave us alone," I say in a menacing tone, and knock her out.

I untie Cammie and help her up. "Let's go." I say.

**New chapter coming soon!**


	8. Sparks fly

**Hey guys! Sorry its been so long! I've had a bit of writer's block, so I need you to review and give me ideas! Can you please get me to fifteen reviews by next update. I love reading them and I might write faster! Thank you readers. Enjoy!**

Cammie P.O.V

Nowhere feels safe anymore. The last safe house was a dud. Now Zach and I are running through some building we were just held captive in, and I have no idea where we are. That pretty much sums up my life at the moment.

"Which way," I ask Zach, because we have come to an abrupt stop with two doorways at the of the hall. One on one side, one on the other. "Left one," he states shortly.

"Why," I wonder aloud.

"Because I want to go in that one," He smirks with a mischievous glint in his bright green eyes. Well Zach is acting normal again.

"Before anything else happens, let me do this," he whispers in my ear. Like in old fashioned movie; he sweeps me of my feet and pressed his lips to mine.

"Let's go," he shouts as soon as be releases me, and we bolt through the door in to the unknown.

I'm still in shock from the kiss when I stepped out the door. Not for long.

The door led outside, so we ran for a few yards until we hit a fence. I think, Well why don't we try to climb it, oblivious to the fact that it was buzzing like a swarm of bees.

"Don't it's-," he tried to warn me but it was to late.

I scream at the top of my lungs the moment I touched the metal that happened to be an electric fence, and I was thrown to the ground. By then I blacked out.

P.O.V Zach

This day did not turn out right! Cammie and I were supposed to be relaxing in Paris at the safe house. Instead I am shut inside some Circle headquarters while she is unconscious.

I have her in my arms, and was running the perimeter looking for a break in the fence when I see heavily armed men running toward us.

Finally I notice a small hole that's just the right size, and it seemed to just appear under the fence. I jogged over to it, and pushed Cammie to the other side first. I'm halfway through when I hear a gun cock.

"Do anything, she get's a bullet in her head," A familiar female voice threatens. I look up to see my mom hovering over her the gun aimed at her.

"If she dies you lose everything," I remind her, still unmoving.

"Same for you," She whispers. We glare at each other. Suddenly, someone screams, and we hear gun shots. She turns her head.

I do not.

**Oh some Zammie going on! Tell me if you want more, and more Cammie points of view!**


	9. Macey's Private Jet

**Hey! Happy Monday! We are not at 15 reviews yet, but please can I get 15! Please, with a shirtless Zach on top? LOL :) Anyways R&R! The weekend goes by to fast. Ugh! Anyone think that? Anyways, Enjoy!**

I slapped her legs from under her, and she tripped and fell in to the damp green grass. Her wrist hit a small rock, and it was just enough to have the gun skid from her grasp. I finally ripped myself from under the fence and dove on to the gun. While the gun was in my hands my mother shot me a look of almost pure hatred. I pointed it at her "Get out of here, and don't come back," I hissed.

She dusted off her black pencil skirt and walked out of there with all the pride she could muster. Which wasn't very much.

"Ugh," Cammie groaned.

Her eyelids fluttered open, and focused on my face, so I smile warmly at her."Zach?" She asked weakly.

"Do me a favor Gallagher girl; never touch electric fences no matter what situation we're in," I tell her, as the smile turns in to a smirk lighting up my face. She smiles and blushes back, and I hold out my hand to pull her up.

"Sorry to interrupt your little reunion, but we've got to go," a voice says, behind me in the shadow of the trees. "Grant," I ask my voice full of confusion.

"Yeah, and tell Cammie to get her bloody self back to Gallagher before I kick her there," Bex yells as she and Grant walked out of the shadows. Bex as always looked gorgeous. Her dark chocolate colored hair was tucked in to a high bun, and her dark skin matched her dark eyes.

Grant's sandy blonde hair was messier than usual, and his blueish gray eyes looked at Bex with happily like a puppy playing in a puddle.

"Bex, Grant- how did you guys get here," Cammie asks excitedly, and then she tackled Bex in to a hug. Bex didn't hug back. In fact she pushed her away. "Why didn't you bring me with you," She yelled at Cammie with a hurt look in her eyes.

"I didn't want to get you hurt, I didn't want anyone to get hurt- or worse killed," Cammie explained.

"We didn't want you to get hurt," Bex said quietly.

Before Cammie could say anything she added "We spent all of last summer worrying, and crying our eyes out for you; what if you didn't come back what would we have done," she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Bex, I'm so sorry," Cammie whispered her voice quavering. She held out her arms, and this time Bex accepted them. They hugged for a few minutes both of them sobbing. Meanwhile Grant and I leaned against a large Oak a few yards away talking about what to do next.

"Should we go back to Gallagher?" I ask Grant, because i'm still thinking about what Bex had said. "I think so, obviously the safe houses aren't working for you guys," He stated.

"When do we leave?"

"Right now," Grant said.

(Time Skip)

Cammie P.O.V

We've been on Macey's private jet for four hours twenty eight minutes and thirty three seconds. Macey, Liz, and Jonas are also here. That reunion also consisted of a few tears. Now Zach and I are sitting near the front of the jet. My eyes were closed, and my head was resting on his shoulder. Everybody thought I was asleep, but I actually was still listening.

"Is she asleep," Liz asked Zach quietly.

"Yeah she deserves it anyways," Zach whispers.

"What happened exactly," she wondered. He thoroughly explained. It got quiet suddenly so I could tell everyone was listening.

"She got electrocuted?" Bex exclaimed. Everyone shushed her afterwards. "Yep I did," I admitted my eyes still closed, and my body unmoving. "Oh your awake," Grant says. An awkward silence erupted until Macey broke it by saying,

"It's great to have you back Cammie."

**More coming! tell me if you want the plot to go to more a calm and school like thing for awhile. Ask me if you don't understand what I mean.**


	10. Gallagher Academy

**Hey guys! Here's a nice and long chapter for you! R&R please!**

"Hey mom!" I yelled as Zach, Bex, Lizzy, Macey, Jonas, Grant, and I burst into my her office. She nearly jumped a foot into the air. "Your here!" She exclaimed and crashed in to me with a bone breaking hug. "Yeah and she's staying right?" Macey asked innocently; twirling her hair.

"Yes I guess so, and all of Blackthorne will be staying here awhile too," Mother sighed. Yes!

Next all of us sprinted to my/our room to celebrate. "Yes we all get to stay," I exclaimed to Zach. He smiled took quick steps closer to me. Then he pressed his lips softly to mine.

"Get a room sheesh," Grant yelled, and throws a pillow at us which Zach swiftly caught with one hand behind his back still in mid-kiss. We pull back at the same time, and start laughing giddily.

Later on I popped some popcorn, and all of us get cozy on the floor to watch a movie. Zach had his arms wrapped around me while I lay on his lap. Dang he has muscular arms! Bex and Grant were in a somewhat similar position as us. Both of them smiling widely.

There was a quiet knock at the door. I figured it was a teacher or mom or someone. I slipped off of Zach much to his protests, and went to open it. I was a bit surprised when some Blackthorne boy about my age that was actually quite good looking with golden blonde hair and startling blue eyes. "Hey," I say added, "Who are you exactly."

"Oh I'm Michael," he says nonchalantly.

"Okay- Well what are you doing at my dorm at like 12:00 AM," I ask him my eyebrows raised. "Well," he started, and he stopped mid sentence because Zach has prowled silently behind me and puts his arm around my shoulders. "Yeah, what do you want," Zach asks ruffly with no politeness."Um, I um was wondering- if you could show me to your mom's office, I'm new," he stuttered. "At midnight," I repeated. "It's important," he explains.

"If you must," I sigh then grab a sweatshirt. "I'll come with," Zach says quickly before anyone can complain then shuts the door. "Oh if your coming... Actually I'll tell her tomorrow," He quickly said than ran off.

"We'll okay then."

Time skip

"Cammie wake up," Bex yelled in my ear. I mumble, "No." She dragged me by my legs to the floor. "C'mon you guys have to look gorgeous for your little guy friends," Macey smirks as she pushes me in to the makeup chair.

I finally get a good look at myself since last summer. The black hair dye was finally gone, but it left my hair dry and dull looking. I still have scars and bruises all over my body and some on my face, and dark circles under my eyes from staying up late. That was before Macey slathered foundation and concealer all over my face then it all disappeared. I had clear, clean, and cut free skin in a matter of seconds.

Next she put dark brown eyeliner, and a generous amount of mascara on me. She put a little of shiny white eyeshadow in the corners of my eyes. I look at her questioningly. "It widens your eyes duh!" She exclaimed as if it were obvious. Okay then.

Next she squirted some gel like solution onto her palms, and rubbed it through my hair. Almost immediately it was shinier and glossier than it had ever been. Finally she took out her curling iron, and curled my hair until it looked like some pretty Hollywood actress's barrel curls. I actually looked beautiful. Not that I was trying to be vain just dark eyeliner and mascara made me look determined, serious, and pretty.

"Good job Macey," I say no hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Yeah, yeah," she replied now doing her own makeup. I went over to my closet and put on my uniform. Finally I feel normal again.

We now are walking in to breakfast. My head was held high as I talking and laughing with my friends. I noticed how many guys were looking at me with a drooling expression on their face. "What's with them," I whispered to Macey. "It looks like they all have a crush on you," She laughed as I blushed.

We finally sat down; I grabbed some pancakes, and drizzled on the golden brown syrup. It ran off them like dew on a fall leaf. A few boys got up and, by the looks of them they thought they were going to walk over to me. Zach got up, and before anyone could; pushed himself into the empty space beside me. He got many glares from that act.

"Hey Gallagher girl," he greeted me then draped his arm over my shoulders. I just glared at him. "What?" Zach asked innocently.

"Attention students, I would just like to remind everyone that the Blackthorne students will be staying here semipermanently, thank you," My mom announced.

"Hey," That one Michael kid came back and said that awkwardly. "Listen Mitchell-" Zach started.

"It's Michael," he stated annoyed.

"Whoever you are," He continued, "Leave Cammie alone, I'm her boyfriend-she's taken already!"

Michael glared at me then walked away muttering something under his breath. "Well that was odd," I said.

"Who was that," Bex asked Zach and me.

"That guy came to our dorm past midnight and asked me to direct him to my mom's office- then Zach was going to come with us and he said never mind," I explained to my friends. They looked just as confused as I was.

"Well we've got to go to gym- tell me if you find anything interesting that's about him," I finished, and Zach and I leave hand in hand.

**Review if you want more Zammie, and if you want more different P.O.V.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ohmygerd guys its been so long! I'm so sorry I've been so busy! My birthday was on Feb. 13th! Also happy Valentine's Day! R&R please! I'll try to update soon!**

"Come on Morgan faster," the coach yelled at me as we're running after I've changed. I finally finished the last lap and got the time sixteen minutes for two miles. Not my best. We are going to play a different version of kickboxing and coach just explained the rules. Pretty much the same rules also including that stomach and head hits are illegal. "Pair up!" He yells. Immediately Zach starts to run over to me, but Michael grabs my hand and states, "Your my partner." Then drags me over to the ring.

"Let go of me," I yelled and wriggled my hand out of his grasp. I'm walking over to Zach when coach orders, "Too late to switch now get back with Michael." Zach looks at me helplessly so I just sigh, and slowly go back. We jump into the ring, and coach tells us to start. I am mad now. Actually now i'm kind of happy I get to kick Michael's butt.

While distracted , I didn't here the bell signaling us to start. Michael's foot rips in to my stomach. It hit right where I had gotten shot only like less than two weeks ago. I hit the ground hard, and the air escaped through my mouth. Coach blew his whistle yelling "Foul!"

Before someone thought to stop the match I forced myself up, and kicked Michael hard on the small of his back. At least that's where I aimed. His hand caught my foot at a weird angle before I even made contact. "Stop it," Zach roars from in the crowd of people, but we both ignore him. Michael has a sly smile on his face when he hissed, "Not so confident now are you." Then he drops my foot. I can't stand on it now. It must be sprained. He swings his foot aiming at my shoulder, but I hop out of the way. He loses his balance, so while he is distracted I kick his arm with my injured foot, and it bends an awkward way. We both scream but only he falls.

Before he could move an inch I launch myself on top of him, so he is unable to move. Ding! "Cammie wins!" Coach exclaims. I hobble down the stairs back to the gym floor. Zach's there waiting for me, and I put my arm around his shoulders to hold myself up. He brings me to the bench then runs to the other side of the room to get my water bottle. "Here," he says than offers it to me. I grab it, and guzzle down half the bottle in a matter of seconds. Next I thank him breathlessly. He replies "Let me see your ankle."

I lift it slowly on to his lap wincing. He pulls off my shoe, and looks. His eyes look indifferent but, my ankle is red and swelling like crazy. "It's sprained at least maybe broken all because of him," he explains his shoulders tense with menace in his voice at the last part.

(Time Skip)

I just got back from the nurses office, and now i'm on crutches with two bruised ribs.

Great.

Everyone in the halls are gaping at me as I make my way to my next class, COW. Zach is carrying my bag and books, but sadly we don't have the next period together.

I finally sat down at my desk, and put the crutches at my side. "What happened?" Liz squealed.

"Let's just say Michael is officially an enemy," Zach mumbled then walked away to his own class now that he knew I was with Liz.

"What happened?" She repeated more urgently this time. I explain the situation, and she looks outraged. That's saying something for Liz. "He did this to you," Liz yells, then realized that we're still in a classroom full of people, and blushes a brilliant pink. "Sit down everyone," the teacher ordered only looking at us.

I daydreamed pretty much the whole entire lesson. Thankfully I can always count on Liz to take notes for me.

The bell finally rings. I get to my feet cringing the whole way. I'm almost out the doorway with Lizzy slowing her pace for me holding all of our books, when the teacher commands, "Oh Cammie why don't you just rest up the rest of the day, and Liz can you bring this note to her next class?" I thankfully nod just realizing how tired I am.

I precariously walk to my dorm opening the door, and tumbled on to my bed groaning with exhaustion. "You okay," a low male voice asks near the back of the room.

Zach.

"How did you get in here," I sigh through my pillow not even caring enough to lift my head.

"Spy," he states. I imagine he is pointing to himself. Just like the old days. He comes and sits on the edge of my bed, and starts stroking and playing with my hair. He doesn't notice I am smiling. The silence that comes isn't awkward. It's peaceful.

Sooner or later I must have dosed off. "It's dinner time," He whispers softly in my ear. His voice is so calming that I could have fallen back to sleep in his arms, but I know I must eat. Sighing I pull myself out of the covers, and ask Zach to bring me into the bathroom, so I can see if I was presentable enough. He just smiled and scoops me up slowly then walks in to that room.

I stare into the mirror. My face and body has bruises in many places, and my eyes look tired. My leg was still in the cast, and my ribs feel like they were beaten with a baseball bat. Otherwise I look fine. His piercing green eyes look warmly down at me. The full set of lips I want to kiss right now are upturned in a slight smile. "Are you done drooling over you're reflection yet because I'm not," He jokes happily. We both are grinning when he pulls my face up to his and kiss for awhile until we have to stop because I'm laughing to hard. We're still laughing as he locates my crutches, helps me on to them, and opens the door for me saying "After you my lady." Smirking, he closes the door.

Both of us were fully unaware that we did not leave it empty.

**Thanks for reading! See you guys soon!**


	12. Feathers

**Oh my gosh guys its been so long! Sorry I've been really lazy, and I just started the mortal instruments series, so I've been reading it to much instead of writing. I'm so sorry guys. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Hopefully I'll update really soon! Please tell if you have any requests on where this story should go! R&R guys! See you soon!**

Every single person in the dinner hall seemed to be staring at one person.

Me.

Well it probably had something to do with my cast and bruises everywhere. Putting my head down I hobbled my way over to our table. Next I go through some high tension interrogations from my friends. Each of them asking what, when, and where all this had happened.

Zach's explaining what happened when I feel a pair of eyes burning through my back. I turn slowly, and come to find Michael glaring at me from the other side of the room. When our eyes meet Michael starts laughing rudely. My eyes start burning with hatred. Zach catches my gaze and tries to calm me down. "Gallagher girl, usually I would be all for beating them up, but your hurt; you need to heal first."

I sigh and look down, my fists still clenched.

(Later)

"What's negative six minus nineteen?" Liz is doing her homework along with Macey. Bex is practicing her roundhouse kicks into a pillow, and I am lying on the floor my face buried into the carpet. Someone knocks at the door softly. "We're busy- go away," Bex screeches through the closed door and throws a pillow at it with perfect accuracy. "It's me," Zach responds knocking repeatedly. I'm about to go get it when a gloved hand covers my mouth, and I feel the cold metal barrel of a gun pressed against my head. My friends don't even notice because he stands in the shadows. They don't even look at me.

Macey walks over to the door, and opens it. Zach jogs in, his eyes twinkling, and his face glowing like he just had been smiling.

Then he sees me.

The look melts off his face, and is replaced with shock, and anger. "Bex come here," Zach whisper-orders. She's about to retort when she looks over at me too.

What they see is me struggling to get away with someone's arms holding me down and covering my mouth. I suddenly become still when he cocks the gun. He had pulled me to the back of the room by an open window. Zach glares at him with such hatred that I'm starting to feel sorry for this guy.

Nah.

He takes two steps closer. Whoever's holding me takes two back and warns, "Any closer I think you know what's gonna happen." His voice sounded a little bit familiar, but I couldn't place it. It doesn't help that his face is covered.

Zach retorts, "Yeah right. The Circle needs her, You won't shoot her so-." Immediately he pulls the gun from my head and aims it at my wrist then pulls the trigger.

My scream is muffled by his hand, but is still loud and clear.

No longer do I struggle. Instead I hang my head low, and swallow down tears. "I'm so sorry Cammie," Zach murmurs.

I close my eyes as I hear another shot, but the hands on me loosen. I feel him crumble to the ground. I fall too, unable to call up the strength to stand. A warm embrace catches me and holds me tight.

When I open my eyes I see Liz standing behind the kidnapper with a tranquilizer gun, and a brightly colored feather sticks out of his back. I look up and see Zach. His arms wrapped tightly around me, with my head buried in his shoulder. I look up to see his face. Zach's eyes looked relieved. But also guilty.

**Hope you guys like it! :)**


End file.
